The Seductive World of Ami Seabreeze
by ColumbiaHarmeowny
Summary: Ami Seabreeze, a 17-year-old girl, is a big fan of The Rocky Horror Picture Show, and wishes that the characters were actually real. One day, Frank N Furter moves into the town of Westhurst, and Ami meets Columbia, who ran away from Frank's castle to Ami's house after blaming Frank for sending Eddie to jail, and that's only the beginning of Ami's strange and unusual journey...


Ami Seabreeze was a 17-year old girl who lived in the town of Westhurst. She had beautiful blue eyes and short, light brown hair. Ami loved many things, such as drawing, music, and going on the internet but there was nothing she was interested in more than The Rocky Horror Picture Show! She loved the songs from the movie, and she loved the funny characters, especially Columbia, who was her favorite character because she was cute and reminded Ami of herself. Ami always wished that the characters from the movie would actually exist in the real world, and one day, she she got her wish.

When she was 15 and was "researching" information the film (she didn't watch the whole movie until she watched it on TV when she was 16), a new Rocky Horror "shadowcast" came to a theater nearby her house, and with the arrival of the shadowcast came the arrival of Frank N Furter's castle. Soon after the castle arrived, Columbia ran away to Ami's house because she blamed Frank N Furter for sending Eddie away to jail, when it was actually Eddie's own fault that he went to jail for riding his motorcycle under the influence of drugs. Columbia saw Ami as her own "sister" just like how she used to see Magenta as her sister before running away from the castle.

Columbia's sudden departure made Frank N Furter very angry and upset. He had lost one of his "children" again, like the time when Riff Raff scared Rocky away with a candelabra. He decided that he would create a version of Columbia who'd truly love him, which became his second creation, Euphoria. a sexy woman who looked just like Columbia, except instead of a sparkly tap dancing costume, she wore an outfit which he intended to use for his "Floorshow Whores" (as Ami would later call the Floorshow performers). She also had black streaks of hair and the same "Boss" tattoo Frank had. Not only was Euphoria a replacement for Columbia, but Frank sent her out on a mission: she had to find and bring her back to the mansion, where'd she would force Columbia to watch her and Frank having sex. After that, Frank would rape Columbia and eventually kill her. However, once Euphoria saw that Ami hated Frank due to his selfish ways, she had sex with Ami many times so she'd easily be seduced by Frank when Euphoria decided it was the correct time for Ami to "taste the sweet nectar of the prince".

One late December evening, Ami was about to go to bed when Columbia wanted to sleep with her, because she was afraid Euphoria would hurt her. After snuggling with Columbia for a few seconds, Ami accidentally pulled Columbia's hair, which turned out to be a wig that Frank N Furter was wearing.

"OH, IT'S YOU!" Ami screamed.

"I'm afraid so, Ami, but wasn't it nice?" Frank asked.

"No! You tricked me! I would've NEVER had sex with you!"

"Yes, yes, I know, Ami, but it wasn't all bad, was it? Not even half bad. I think you found it quite pleasurable…"

Although she was slightly turned on by Frank N Furter sucking and licking her body, Ami still felt uncertain about having sex with a person she hated, so she screamed for Columbia, and Frank silenced her.

"Columbia's asleep by now. You don't want to wake her up and see you...LIKE THIS, DON'T YOU?" Frank said while pulling Ami's panties down and pinning her to the bed.

"No! I wanted to love a handsome boy, not you!"

"Well, I'm sure you'll love me...and it was a pleasurable experience, was it not? You liked it, didn't you? There's no crime in giving yourself over to absolute pleasure...is there?"

Ami was so scared and embarrassed, she didn't respond.

"Oh, Ami...you've wasted so much time already…" Frank purred as he started to seduce Ami.

Soon after that fateful night, Ami fell in love with Frank and became his girlfriend. They went on dates together to places such as restaurants and the movie theater, Ami would talk to Frank whenever she had a bad day, they performed in floorshows together and, of course, the two of them enjoyed having sex together.

However, Euphoria was not happy with Ami and Frank's relationship. Euphoria always reminded Ami that Frank was the only one she loved. To humiliate Ami, she would often show her boobs for attention, she'd often refuse to do anything with Ami, she'd often get Ami off Frank when she had sex with him, and she would songs reminding her about how much of a whore she thought she was. When Frank saw how Euphoria was acting, he was reminded of how he treated his servants, and started to become nicer to everyone he met, including Columbia and Ami. Eventually, Euphoria left Frank N Furter's castle for good.

Currently, Ami isn't just in love with Frank N Furter. During a trip to California in October, Ami was raped by Riff Raff as a punishment for calling him "a cold-hearted, selfish butler", since Ami hated him. Ami has had a small crush on him ever since that incident, similar to when she fell in love with Frank after he seduced Ami. She still loves Frank more than Riff Raff, although Riff Raff still loves to take advantage of Ami whenever he can. Ami also has to handle the responsibilities of being a 12th grader Ami's a smart girl, and Frank often encourages her to try her best.

Despite all of the problems she might face with him, Ami is grateful for Dr. Frank N Furter, because he's one of the reasons she looks forward to living her life everyday.


End file.
